Not Another Dream
by SunaLove
Summary: Shikamaru is dreaming about Temari since the day she left. When she comes back, how can he be sure she is not yet another dream? A plot is coming out....stay tuned! CHAP 3 IS UP! XD
1. A revealing kiss

**A/N: Ok, so, this is my first fanfic ever and I'm writing it in English even though I'm Italian, so please understand me :) **

**This is just an idea I came up with and decided to try writing something about it...it's mainly fluffy stuff between Temari and Shikamaru, they are simply too cute together!!! Anyway, since this is my first attempt at writing, I hope you all like it and please review at the end! I'd like to know how you find it, and if a should write other chapters after this one! I already have some ideas, so.... :D But enough talking, read and enjoy!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto...sadly. I just enjoy writing fanfics XD**

* * *

Shikamaru was laying on top of a roof, looking up at the sky. It was his favorite pastime, watching the clouds travel endlessly through the sky, even if his friends thought it was a mere waste of time.

He knew he was lazy, he always had, but that was only partially true: his mind worked restlessly every day, planning schemes, developing new tactics or finding out new ways to carry out a mission without it being too troublesome. That was why his body needed to rest.

But lately, his mind worked even more: since the last visit of the new Kazekage to Konoha, his mind always drifted to those blond ponytails, to those deep brown eyes, to that mocking smirk....he wished so badly to see a real, happy smile on them! And that thought never left him, even at nights, he would dream of her, her eyes filled with lust, her lips curved in a playful smile, her hair loosened for only him to see, and he would always wake up aroused and sweaty, and a bit shocked. He had never felt like this for another girl.

But, of course, she was no common girl. She was special, she had enough brains to challenge him and she was serious in everything she did. She was no crazy fangirl like those in Konoha, Sakura for example, or Ino. She was brave, cunning, skilled, and at the same time she was beautiful and graceful.

Lost in his thoughts, Shikamaru didn't hear Naruto coming, followed by Kiba, Shino, Hinata and Sakura, so he jumped out of suprise when Naruto screamed: " Hey!! Shikamaru!! We're going to the training ground to have some fun! Being off duty is kinda boring after a while, dattebayo! Wanna come with us? "

The lazy ninja glared at them as they were crazy (indeed, he realized, they probably were) and answered back with a simple " No, thanks".

They were used to this careless behaviour, so they said nothing, just waved hello and went away.

Sakura, however, found that there was something strange. It was true that he liked watching the clouds, but that usually made him happy, today instead there was something else in his eyes, some kind of sadness she couldn't explain to herself.

Anyway, she couldn't figure it out, so she just shrugged off the thought and followed the other to the training ground.

* * *

After the loud group of friends had gone, Shikamaru said to himself: '_This is not like me, to be taken by surprise because I'm lost in thought. What happened to me?'_

**'Boy, boy, you don't understand it yet? And you're supposed to be the smartest of the village....pffffff'**

_'Wow, now my own mind is talking to me....great. I'm absolutely going crazy.'_

**'Yes you are, but not because of me. You're crazy for that cute blond girl from Suna'**

_'That's what I feared...'_

"My, my, this is troublesome!!" Shikamaru got up on his feet, ready to leave, when he heard a voice calling him.

"Hey, what's troublesome, lazy ass??"

* * *

She was just arrived to Konoha.

Her bossy little brother gave her a message to hand directly to the hands of the Hokage, therefore she had to run day and night to arrive to Konoha. Now she was incredibly tired and decided that the best thing to do was looking for a room and have a nice rest.

While walking through the streets of Konoha, she saw the blond jinchuuriki running away and laughing and a pink-haired girl chasing him. '_This is not new' _, she thought, '_I saw this scene last time I came to Konoha too. Last time I came to Konoha, mmmh...' _

She stopped in the middle of the street, daydreaming about the lazy ass Tsunade gave her as a guide when Gaara came to Konoha to talk to the great Hokage. Oh, if only she could see him again....just to say hello, of course.

She realized that she had no time to waste, adrenaline now flowing in her veins at the simple thought of seeing that spiky-haired guy. Turning around, she saw Naruto coming her way.

"Hey, Naruto!! Do you know...."

He was looking behind, laughing hard at Sakura who was shouting at him while trying to catch him, and turned around too late to look at whomever called him. He stumbled over Temari, who fell on her back.

"Ouch!!!"

Naruto recognized the slim body under his own and smiled: " Hi, Temari-chan!!"

The blonde ninja of the Sand was furious. "You!! Get off!!" She jumped on her feet quickly and added: " And I'm not _chan _for you! CLEAR???"

With her fan she hit him and sent him flying away. She turned around to see a stunned Sakura staring at her. The inner Sakura was amazed: '_I. must. Learn. OMG she's really great!!! o_o'_

"Ehm.....Sakura? Hi, ehm, listen, do you know where I can find Shikamaru?"

While her inner self kept on grinning and thinking how to hit Naruto that hard without the fan, Sakura answered "Yeah, he was on that roof not long ago."

"Oooh, thank you so much!! Bye Sakura, and please say to Naruto that I'm sorry for hitting him!" With that, Temari smiled awkwardly and ran away.

Sakura was stunned. '_What was that big smile I saw about? I need to know something more about this...'_

Meanwhile, the sand ninja jumped on the roof Sakura told her just in time to see Shikamaru get up on his feet and sighing: "My, my, this is troublesome.."

* * *

Shikamaru looked up to see who called him lazy ass, and remained struck in awe at the sight of the girl of his desires. The sun was starting to set down behind her and the soft light gave her the aura of an angel. He saw something in her eyes that was unusual for her, a soft look, but she was conscious of his gaze and masked it immediately. "What are you staring at? Besides, you still haven't answered my question."

He gave her his usual smirk and ignored her questions. "Hi Temari...what are you doing here in Konoha?"

"I'm on a mission, my brother gave me an important message for the Hokage. I'm here only for today."

"I see..."

He sat back to the place where he was laying before. She came nearer and sat next to him, enjoying the view of the sunset from the roof. They remained silent for a while, then Temari broke the silence.

"I'd like too see this more often. The sun in Suna goes down too quickly."

"Then stay here" Shikamaru put an arm around her shoulders, feeling suddenly encouraged by the atmosphere.

Temari was surprised by what he did, but at the same time it felt incredibly comfortable and...right. She put her head on his chest, feeling suddenly warmer. "I can't, you know. I have my family in Suna"

"Come to Konoha more often, then"

"Why do you care, anyway??"

Shikamaru's heart skipped a beat. It was now or never, and the moment just seemed perfect.

"Because I love you."

Temari couldn't believe her ears. The boy she was continuously dreaming of really said that he...loved her? No way.

She turned around to ask for an explanation but she realized she couldn't speak. Her mouth was so close to his... But before she could think of anything, he kissed her. His lips were soft against hers, moving tenderly. It lasted a few seconds, then he pulled away. She recovered from the shock and this time, she tugged his shirt to pull him closer and kissed him again.

This time, the kiss was rougher, more passionate. Their lips parted and their tongues started a sensual dance, tasting each other. She pulled him nearer sliding her arms around his neck. In response to this, he rested his hand oh her hip, feeling her warmth in the chilly air of the typical Konoha evening.

Soon he realized that she was shivering, the sun had gone down and the cold wind was making him feel cold too. " Let's go somewhere warmer, mh?" he said.

She nodded.

* * *

Hand in hand they walked through the streets of the village in search of a place to eat. They walked by Ichiraku Ramen, and Temari stopped for a second, before she started walking again. Shikamaru stood still. "Temari, wait, do you want to eat here?"

She looked up at the shop, then turned to face the lazy ninja. "I'd like to, you know, Naruto is always talking about how fabulous this place is and I'd like to try it out, at least once."

"Well, then, let's go!"

He walked to the shop, but realized she was still standing in the middle of the street. "What's the matter?"

She muttered out "What if your friends see us...together?"

He smirked. "Well, we are, so what's the problem again?"

"I thought that maybe you'll feel embarrassed..."

He let a small chuckle escape his lips, then said gently "I'm proud of being with you. Never forget that. Now come in and eat, I'm starving too!"

She blushed and followed in after him.

* * *

After dinner, Shikamaru paid and went out. "So, ehm, Temari...where are you staying tonight? Maybe I can walk you there..."

She stopped in shock. "Shit!! I forgot to book a room after I had gone to Tsunade!! Shit, shit, I have to find one now....or is it too late? Shikamaru?? WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING??"

The angry look on Temari's face was enough to make Shikamaru stop loughing. Still chuckling, though, he said: "It's not too late, but it's gonna be troublesome to find a room now. If you want you can spend the night at my place..."

He looked away from her trying to hide his light blush, but as he got no answer, he turned around, only too see Temari blushing as red as her brother's hair. '_So, even the scary Temari of the Desert blushes....interesting.' _he thought, then smiled at her.

She was aware of the almost purple blush on her cheeks, but hid her embarrassment and replied "All right. But if you try anything, my fan will be happy to meet your lazy ass!"

He couldn't help "I bet not only your fan...."

She hid him right in the face with her fan, sending him back in the ramen restaurant. He walked out of it, scratching the back of his head and smiling amused "How troublesome...ok, ok, Temari, I'm sorry." He looked at her, and she saw he meant it. "Now can we go?"

She sent him another death glare, but smiled and followed him.

* * *

She was stunned: his bedroom was really big and well kept, and the king size bed in the middle of the room was fantastic. Through the open window she could see the moon shining. '_That's romantic..._' she thought, then decided to put her pyjamas on while he was in the bathroom.

As soon as she finished, she put her clothes on a chair and went to the oped window. She looked happily at the garden, full of plants and flowers, then looked up at the sky, losing herself in thought.

'_Did he really say that he loved me? I can hardly believe it... he's so apathetic about everything that it seems odd to me, how can he have such strong feelings? And for me! But...he kissed me, didn't he? And he said we are together.... so I don't have to worry about it.'_

She stopped thinking as she felt warm arms around her waist. She turned around to face him and smiled at the sight: he was shirtless, his hair loose on his shoulder, his black eyes reflecting the moonlight. His voice was nothing more than a whisper, but she understood every word. "You are too beautiful to be true. Show me that you're not another dream".

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him once again.


	2. Aprons and shadow possession tecniques!

**A/N: Ehi, I'm back!! I'm sorry it took so much time to upload the second chapter, but I'm pretty busy with school and I don't have much time to write....anyway, I'll try my best!! And I have to thank Picture for the fabulous review *__* thank you so much!! xD But now, let's go on with the story....hope you enjoy!!**

**Oh, yeah, I always forget it.... DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto... T_T**

* * *

The next day Temari woke up as the first rays of the morning sun reached her eyes. She shifted her head on the pillow, trying to avoid that annoying light, but to no avail. Realizing she couldn't sleep any longer, she decided to get up and have a shower before leaving for Suna. She opened her eyes and found herself only a few inches from Shikamaru's face. She gasped in surprise, then smiled as the memories of the previous night found their way through her head.

She remembered the kisses they shared, so sweet and gentle, the touch of his hands that made her shiver from pleasure and desire, the taste of his tongue inside her mouth and the feeling of his lips on her burning skin. However, they stopped before going too far. He told her that she was too important for him, and he didn't want this to be just a one night stand. At the moment she did felt a bit disappointed, but understood that he was right. Actually, an exhausting make-out session wasn't the best way to spend the night before the three-day journey from Konoha to Suna.

Still smiling, she shifted in the bed freeing herself from the protective embrace of Shikamaru's arms and silently walked out of the room.

As she reached the bathroom, she closed the door behind her and started undressing. She let the water run until it was hot enough, then she slid inside the shower and started to wash herself. While the hot water soaked her hair wet, she smelt the pine scent of the soap she was using. '_This is obviously Shikamaru's. He has the same smell, it makes me think of a peaceful forest where I can be safe and protected. More or less like the trees that surround his house, with all those deer that keep an eye on you. It's...comforting.'_

Unconsciously, Temari had started singing. It was an habit of hers to sing under the shower, but since in Suna she had her huge personal bathroom where nobody could hear her, she never cared about it. "I can't get you out of this head I call mine... Oh no I can't let you go, my little girl, because you're holding up my world, so I need you... Your imitation of my walk and the perfect way you talk, it's just a couple of the million things that I love about you, so I need you, so I need youu~"

As she got out of the shower, a voice surprised her: "You _do _sing really well."

She turned around, blushed, grabbed a towel to cover herself and squeaked: "What are you doing here??"

"This is _my _bathroom, you know."

"..."

Shikamaru grinned, he rarely had the chance to see Temari at a loss of words. "Anyway" he continued "I woke up and you weren't there, so I got up in a hurry thinking you had already left but then I heard you sing and I came here."

She was still silent. Then she muttered slowly "I'm sorry"

A confused look appeared on Shikamaru's face. "What for?" He thought he had misheard.

"For leaving you alone in bed. I thought I'd have a shower without waking you so early, since I have to leave for Suna." She paused. "I would have made you wake up afterwards."

This was Shikamaru's turn to remain silent. _'Oh, yeah, she told me yesterday she was staying only for one day. What a pity. I thought I could ask her out.' _He noticed suddenly that while he was lost in thought Temari was staring at him, a worried look in her eyes. He smiled. That was enough to reassure her. Then he added: "Well then, I'll prepare us some breakfast before we go."

The worried look on Temari's face turned into one of confusion. "We?"

He smiled again. "Do you want me to walk you to the gates, yes or no?"

She nodded and smiled in response. Then, realisation dawned on her: she was in a bathroom, naked, with only a small towel covering her intimate parts, and there was a boy looking quite amused by the view. Without her fan in reach, she took the first thing she could and threw it right in Shikamaru's face, her usual self coming back as she practically screamed: "Now go out of here and stop watching, or I'm gonna make you blind forever! Go, make some breakfast and it'd better be good!!"

Shikamaru was a skilled ninja, so he ducked the comb Temari was throwing, but he knew she was one that always carried out her threats: he decided to exit the room, while muttering something that sounded very much like a 'what a drag'. She resisted the urge to follow him and beating him hard with her fan. Mainly because her fan was still in his bedroom.

She dressed quickly, then went and retrieved her beloved fan. '_Note to self: always bring my fan with me. You never know when you need to beat the shit out of somebody'._She headed to the kitchen, only to find there the most hilarious scene ever. She fell on the kitchen floor, one hand clutching her ribs, since they hurt too much, and the other one clasped on one chair, keeping her from losing the little balance she had and falling face-wards on the floor. "Ahahahahahahahahahaha oh my God...."

In front of her, a confused and a little upset Shikamaru was watching his favourite kunoichi crying and clutching both her sides. A cute pink apron covered his jounin vest, **Shika **written in dark green letters on it near a cute puppy-eyed chibi-deer.

He tried to stop her. "Temari..."

Nothing. She was still rolling on the floor. He started to feel tired of it. "TEMARI..."

She felt the angry tone in his voice, but you know how hard it is to stop once you've entered the I'm-laughing-so-hard-I-cannot-breathe-anymore stage. She tried though, she tried really hard, but all she managed to do was stand up, giggles still coming out of her mouth.

Now he was fed up. The sand-nin shot him an evil glare. He grinned. "Shadow possession, successful" One second later, he bowed. Her body followed his movement. Her face hit the omelet he had prepared for breakfast, strawberry syrup splattered on her face. She stopped her giggles abruptly.

She hated that sticky, red substance on her face, but she guessed she deserved it. And if she could get Shikamaru angry, well, she really had gone far beyond his patience limit. That's why she said nothing, then headed for the bathroom.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Shikamaru's remark followed her.

"I have to take off my face this sticky strawberry syrup, can I or do I need your written permission?"

No answer came from the lazy ninja.

_'Shit, maybe I really messed it up this time. He was only being the perfect host, preparing breakfast for me and I had to laugh my head off right in front of him and THEN I snap back at him in this way? He must be hating me now.... Temari, you know what, you really know how to screw things up when you want to. Why can't I keep my mouth shut?'_

These thoughts invaded her mind as she washed her face, making her worry about the reaction she was gonna get by the shinobi who was still waiting for her in the kitchen.

He was having his own problems too, more or less along the same lines of those of the sand-nin. '_Troublesome...tch, I only wanted her to stop laughing, I mean, this apron has nothing wrong, it keeps my jounin outfit from getting dirty so that I don't have to wash it so often....And the fact that my mom painted the deer by herself for me, well...this is a detail she doesn't need to know! Perhaps I shouldn't have gotten her face dirty though...women go crazy about that stuff, like when you mess with their hair, even if it's already a mess, as soon as you put one hand only close to it they're gonna bite you and scream something like: -nooooooooooooooo now my hair is gonna look awful look what you did!!- The worst thing is that they can even make you feel guilty. Oh, the strange powers of women...how troublesome...'_

He came back to reality when he felt Temari's steps appoaching the kitchen. He looked at her, and the strange guilt power of women he was wondering about just before hit him. She had a sad look in her eyes too.

"I'm sorry."

They spoke simultaneously, and where equally surprised by this. '_Is she apologising? Since when does the deadly Temari of the Desert apologize and not simply kill the opponent?'_

Temari recovered first. "Yeah I'm sorry for laughing at you, I should have stopped before. But, you know, that apron kinda took me by surprise."

"Uhmmm...." Shikamaru was still shocked by the sight of the human part of Temari he didn't know the existence of to respond coherently. She raised one eyebrow, waiting for some answer. She didn't have to wait long, since the shinobi caught a glimpse of the menacing look in the kunoichi's eyes. "Yep, I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have used my technique on you that way."

She smiled, feeling better and actually forgiving him. Also because she couldn't stay angry any longer with him, as the smell of omelets reached her nostrils in a very tempting way. "All right, all right" she hurriedly added "now let's eat."

* * *

As they approached the gates, Shikamaru saw a sand ANBU standing near. He was leaning on one of the columns, but as soon as he took notice of their presence, he stood up. Both Shikamaru and Temari shot him a questioning look, and the unknown ninja bowed respectfully and explained simply: "Kazekage-sama appointed me your escort, Temari-san." The sand kunoichi just nodded, adding "Ok, let's wait for me outside the gates, I'm coming soon". He bowed again and left.

Temari spun around to meet her beloved lazy ninja's stare. "What?" She said, but she got no answer. They stood there for a while, an awkward silence filling the air. None of them could find the appropriate words.

Shikamaru shuddered at the thought of being without her. Now that he told her how he feels about her, he just couldn't let her leave. _I really suck at goodbyes....how troublesome._

She didn't know what to say either. The first words she could think of were the usual cold ones she used to tell him. "Well, see you around, lazy ass" He said nothing. _Oh, crap, maybe I could choose something sweeter...we slept one night together! Why must I always be so harsh with him? ....well, anyway, now I said it. _She shook the guilty felling, then grinned confidently and attempted to leave, but she felt she couldn't. A voice reached her ears. "Shadow possession, successful."

"That's the second time you use it on me, don't you think it's too much in one day?"

Shikamaru ignored her complaint, since he heard clearly the playful tone behind it, so he kept his technique and stepped forward, bringing her close enough. He hugged her, then whispered in her ear "I'm gonna miss you, my troublesome lady..."

She looked up at him. "Me too."

Then, he leaned forward and placed a small and tender kiss on her lips. Her eyes were shining from joy. Without saying anything else, she turned around and started running towards the still waiting ANBU guard, who had watched the goodbyes exchange with interest. _This is going to be funny...._

The lazy ninja just stood there, watching the two sand shinobi until they got out of sight. Then he sighed. _Well, she's gone. And now? Mmmh maybe I could go and play Shoji for a while... _He spun around and found himself facing a big grin and two emerald eyes, the ones he knew belonged to a very nosey pink haired kunoichi.

Sakura broke the silence first. "Now, my little Shika, we have a lot to talk about....." Her eyes glinted with mischief and her too much sweet voice promised no better. _Shika?!? I'm sure as Hell I'm not gonna like this...._

* * *

**A/N: So guys, how did you find it?? The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll upload....you know, my self esteem feeds on them XD So please, review!! *puppy dog eyes***


	3. Temari the bitchy superstar!

**A/N: OMG I haven't uploaded in almost a month!!! u__U I'm really sorry....I've been busy with school and stuff, and I wrote this chapter in pieces then left them everywhere so I had to put them together and then they didn't make much sense, so yeah!!! I'm such a messy girl... I don't think you're interested in my life, anyway xD So, just say I managed to put it all together and now I'm back with another chapter!! wooooo!!**

**Again, thanks to everyone who added this story to their story alerts or me to their author alerts....it means a lot to me!!! ^__^ Read and enjoy!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, I just like making fun of his characters XD**

Sakura brought the genius to the training grounds. She knew that this was a place where nobody would disturb them and it wouldn't seem strange to see them together. They sat silently on a bench and stayed still for a while. Then, Sakura broke the silence.

"So Shikamaru, I saw you and Temari...."

Shikamaru wasn't in his best moods, since his beloved had just gone away, so he answered her sharply, sarcasm dripping from every word: "Yeah, since we're not invisible it's not difficult to see us".

Sakura was stunned. _Uh, since when does Shikamaru speak like this?? I mean, his usual tones are bored, disinterested or slightly annoyed, but I've never seen him so...angry?...no....disappointed, maybe. I think he really cares about her. I must handle this carefully... _Cutting off her train of thoughts, she told him in a quieter tone: "You really do care about her, don't you?"

"How can you say that?" Still defensive, he wasn't now so cold towards the pink haired kunoichi....he was curious, what could she want?

"I see it in your eyes, as you watched her going away...I've never seen you so sad. And you've never answered so badly as before, when I asked you about her." She chuckled. "Anyway, that's not the point. I was interested in what's going on between you because, mmmh....Temari was acting strangely too."

Shikamaru, who was carefully listening to the girl, smiled at the thought of the sand nin kissing him instead of beating him....yeah, she was definitely acting differently!! He watched Sakura, her green eyes telling him that she wasn't a silly fangirl anymore, nor she was asking him this only to chat behind him....she was doing this because she was really interested in it and all of a sudden he didn't see a girl anymore, but a woman. Maybe she could understand him. That's why he decided to tell her the truth.

Sakura suddenly broke the silence with a extremely direct question: "Do you love her?"

He was startled, how could she ask something like that so calmly?? Anyway, he surprised even himself as he answered back: "Yeah..." He feared that she would think he was silly for loving her, instead his confession earned him a warm smile. "I'm happy for you, Shikamaru. I'm sure she loves you back".

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm a woman" She said, like that explained everything. Then she winked and stood up: "Now I have to go, Tsunade must be waiting for me and I don't want to be late with her, but if you feel like talking, I'll be there...all right? Have a nice day, _lazy ass...._" And with a wave of her hand, she left.

He couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Temari was running through the tree, her guard a few steps behind her. She was still thinking about him, the one special guy that she fell in love with, replaying in her head the sweet moments between them. The ANBU guard silently watched her. He could tell she was thinking about him, he saw the happy look in her eyes and the light curve of her lips. No one would be able to tell she was smiling, since it looked more like a smirk, but he knew her better...after all, she was his sister.

After three days of continuous running, Temari finally caught a glimpse of the gates and let out a sigh of relief. _'Thank God we arrived. I was growing tired of this man here, there's something about him that I can't catch and he hasn't spoken a word in three days....I couldn't stand him anymore, really..'_

"Temari-san, are you alright?" said guard asked her as they stopped at the gates, noticing that she was lost in thought like something was bothering her.

"Yes" was her only response. He nodded. Then she added: "I'm fine now, I can reach the Kazekage mansion alone. You're dismissed"

"Yes, ma'am." And with a bow, he disappeared. Temari walked home.

* * *

"Hiii!!! I'm ho~me!!" she shouted, slamming the door open.

"Temari". Gaara acknowledged her presence with a small nod of his head.

"Well, you could at least greet your sister a bit better, couldn't you? Eh, little brother???" she mocked him, grinning and ruffling his hair. She knew that Gaara hated being called like this, and she couldn't help but call him that way. In fact, it's part of every old sister's duty to annoy their little brothers, isn't it?

"Don't. call. me. little. brother." the Kazekage's words were filled with venom. To make his point clearer, he added: "You old bitchy sister!!"

Her smirk disappeared. "Who's bitchy, sorry??"

"You"

Gaara couldn't have said anything worse. Even though he was the powerful and youngest Kage of Suna, she still remained his elder sister. And she was anything but bitchy. That's why, when her fan made contact with Gaara's face and sent him flying across the room, she didn't feel even the smallest bit of pity.

"I. am. not. bitchy." Mocking her brother's bossy tone, she proudly exited the room.

Gaara didn't understand. Had he just been hit by a truck??? 'Cause that was the only explanation he could think of for the enormous headache he was feeling at the moment...after a while, he fainted on the floor.

* * *

A pair of strong hands brought him back to reality.

"Mh?" That was everything he managed to say. He focused on the purple-painted face in front of him, probably belonging to the same person as the hands holding his shoulders. His deep brown eyes were examining the redhead closely.

"Gaara, are you ok?"

"Mh."

"What happened?"

"Mmmhhhhh"

"Temari is back home, right?"

"Mh-mh!" He nodded.

"Ahahaha I bet this is her fault then..."

"Mh-mh." Another nod.

"Well, I guess I'd better go and greet her...I don't wish to end up like you!!"

"Just....don't call...her...bitchy" Gaara managed to say.

Kankuro laughed soundly, then still chuckling he headed towards Temari's room. "I'll be careful not to."

* * *

As soon as Temari reached her room, she laid down on the bed, her eyes looking up at the ceiling. _Oh my God, I'm so tired....after all the things that happened in Konoha, I've been dragged here at an inhuman speed by that annoying ANBU guard. I must tell Gaara to be stricter with them, they really ought to be more respectful...well, well, I'll tell him later. Now, I need to take a quick shower before going to bed, I need to rest so badly!_

Collecting her last energy, she got off the bad, undressed quickly and stepped in the shower, happy to be finally alone. Her old habit kicked in as usual, and she started singing, using the bottle of shampoo she had just taken as a microphone.

"I could feel it from the start,  
Couldn't stand to be apart.  
Something about you caught my eye,  
Something moved me deep inside!  
Don't know what you did boy but you had it  
and I've been hooked ever since..."

She was so caught up in the song, she didn't notice the knock on her door. Neither did she notice the sound of steps coming from her bedroom, or the bathroom door being opened.

"Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
what you do...  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you!!"

Satisfied with her choice of song, the blond ninja ended it with one I-am-a-super-famous-popstar-singing-my-best-song-in-front-of-1million-people pose, but the sound of something hard hitting the floor woke her from her daydream. She stepped out of the shower to check out the source of the noise, only too see her brother unconscious on her bathroom floor.

_'What the hell??' _She grabbed her clothes and dressed up, before waking his younger sibling. She slapped him a few times, then his eyes shot open.

"Kankuro what the hell are you doing in MY bathroom???" She yelled at him.

He was unable to talk, so he just remained silent while staring at her wide-eyed, a mix between deeply terrified and disbelieving. "I didn't know my sister liked singing and... _swaying her hips_ while taking a shower!!! I shouldn't have seen that!!" He covered her eyes with his hands, rocking back and forth...yes, he was a troubled child now.

* * *

**A/N: I know, this chapter is shorter that usual but it was the best place to cut it.... XD Anyway, I hope you liked it!! mwahahahhaha I had fun writing it...especially the bitchy-Temari's part!!! XD btw, I don't think she is bitchy....she just has a strong personality, that's it!! But with two younger brothers, what else would you expect?? LoL!! Now please, if you have time review and let me know what you think of this story!! If you have any suggestions or ideas, let me know too! I'll be glad to listen to aaaalll of your suggestions!! (Review or Temari will come during your sleep to hit you with her fan!!! beware!! *glowing red eyes*)**

**Mwahahahah I'm joking!! You know that I love you all!!!! *hugs* ^__^**

* * *


End file.
